


巴比伦II

by Pattypancake



Series: 白梯系列 [11]
Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: Sherlock全身伤痕累累，但一切都是他自己所求。John对此一无所知。在一切无法收拾之前，Sherlock还能隐瞒多久？《白梯》系列终章。一段关系的转折之处。注定要在一起的两人总能找到对方的。





	巴比伦II

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babylon II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490078) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



“星期六，我狂野奔跑  
所有的信号灯都由红变绿。  
我在拥挤的人群里推搡  
药品在血液里奔流，无法抗拒。”  
  
  
出租车在贝克街221B门前停下，John紧张起来。从前带他来到这儿的出租车从没让他紧张过，但今天他紧张焦虑，心如擂鼓。Sherlock在不在家？Lestrade说他在的。  
  
司机清了清嗓子，拧头看向后座的John，无声地催促车费。John与他目光相接，不禁脸红起来。他干嘛要这么紧张？不应该啊。来这儿本该像呼吸一样自然的。但他已经八个月没住过这儿了。  
  
他付了车费下车。伦敦的夏天还未过去，但今天冷得出人意料。John抖了一抖。  
  
他在人行道上站了几分钟，注视这座他曾经叫“家”叫了许多年的房子。想想回来也挺滑稽，本该觉得是生活的退步，但并非如此。感觉像是……回家了。终于回家了。  
  
John不禁微笑起来，旁人路过都要致以奇怪的打量。一个男人看着个房子似笑非笑如痴如醉是挺奇怪的。肯定是个疯子吧。或许他真的是。或许这是他做过的最疯狂的事。John还是做过不少疯事儿的：在屋顶上奔跑追逐过，二月天里跳进过喷泉，开枪射杀过疯狂的出租车司机，从巨大的十字弩下救出过大姑娘，穿过一个疯子硬给他套上的塑胶炸弹制成的背心，追踪过丛林里的神秘恶犬，还跟施虐女王交过手。所有这些，无一不是为了Sherlock所做，无一不是和Sherlock同做，更无一不是以Sherlock之名而做。John的嘴咧得更宽了。  
  
Sherlock·他妈的·Holmes。光是这个名字就让他微笑挂脸，狂喜盈心。哦，又能看见那张脸，又能听见他的声音了。John好奇Sherlock有没有按时按量吃饭，接着又决定自己并不在意。John会照顾他的。Sherlock又是他的了……等等。  
  
嗯……他从前就不是他的，对不对？John的微笑踌躇起来。  
  
Sherlock把他从自己心里踢了出去。John离开了，和Mary一起生活。Sherlock没了他过得也很好。毕竟Mary和Greg说得对：他是个成年人了。Sherlock能做出自主的决定。  
  
但Sherlock的决定（差不多过了一年了……基督啊，有那么久了？）是没有John参与的单方面决定。John那时太过震惊受伤，根本无暇与Sherlock争论，只是努力继续生活。  
  
然而……内心想要的，不能违背。  
  
John正了正肩膀，准备迎接Sherlock的犀利毒舌。Sherlock一定会把他跟Mary失败的恋爱经历奚落个够，John只希望侦探看不出他俩分手的原因是他在做爱中途叫出了Sherlock的名字。那可太丢人了。  
  
John拿自己的钥匙打开了临街的门。Sherlock没把它要回去，Hudson太太也没要。Sherlock知道他即使不住在这儿了也还是会帮他查案的。而Hudson太太，John猜，只是个无可救药的浪漫主义者罢了。  
  
门廊里一切如旧，但话说回来，为什么要变化呢？他又不是去阿富汗服了三年役，他两周前才来过。但John仍然注意到了那些细节：有些磨损但保养得宜的地毯，墙纸上因为上次美国人闯入时留下的抓痕，还有那级吱吱作响的台阶。John抬头沿着楼梯看向楼上的那道门，并不能看到，但他还是抖了一抖。他听到的是小提琴声吗？  
  
拐杖拖慢了他的脚步，十七层台阶仿佛步步都是折磨。Sherlock第一次见他时就知道他的瘸腿是心因性的，当天他就不瘸了，都是Sherlock的功劳。John想再次摆脱拐杖，想要再次找回从前的生活。但再一次地，这又取决于Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock，求你……  
  
爬完十七级台阶时，John听见耳朵里自己咚咚的疾速心跳，感觉脑袋晕晕的。他打开客厅门，心跳漏了一拍。  
  
Sherlock背对着John，小提琴栖在肩头，弓凌空架在弦上。  
  
“John。”  
  
John听见自己名字时忍不住紧紧闭眼。Sherlock没有转过身，而是静静等待着。  
  
“Sherlock。”John以尽可能平静的语气回答，却明知自己的膝盖在颤抖。  
  
“我听说你有间空房要出租。”John装出随意的语气说道。他环顾房间，发现比自己预期的要整洁一些。没有完美得像幅油画，但考虑到是Sherlock住在这里已经是很不错了。John突然意识到Sherlock是在等他，还想给他留个好印象。但为什么呢？为了证明没有John他也能照顾好自己？很有可能。  
  
John皱了皱眉，不请自来地坐到了自己曾经那把靠近壁炉的扶手椅上。现在轮到他等了。  
  
~080~  
  
小提琴在等待John到来时提供了一点消遣。Sherlock知道他随时会回来，因而不需要跟Lestrade确认任何事。当然会有一辆出租车载着John（我的John）来到这里。John站在人行道上往上看。  
  
Sherlock突然慌张起来，从窗户前走开。我为什么要这么做？因为我不想让John看见我。为什么？他遍寻内心搜索答案，但徒劳无功。Sherlock沮丧地摇头，这不是件容易的活儿。  
  
但我可以为John做这件事。只为了John。我的John。  
  
他架弓拉弦，拉了几段曲子，才听见楼下楼梯的咯吱声。是John在往家走。Sherlock的心里盈满了喜悦……然而也堵在了嗓子眼儿。有快乐还有……什么？恐惧？没道理啊，他没什么可怕的。John就是他的，明明白白。他和Mary已经结束了，Mary不再对他有所有权了。那他为什么要害怕？  
  
那些伤疤。John会看见那些伤疤。Sherlock想起那些遍布后背的红白伤痕就羞红了脸。  
  
门“吱呀”一声打开，Sherlock清楚地听到了他失去已久的爱人的脚步声。  
  
“John。”Sherlock努力避免声音破碎，但光是压制内心的喜悦已经够费力的了。他想甩下小提琴拥抱珍贵的John，但John会怎么反应呢？会震惊吗？他上次来这儿时Sherlock对他不算和悦，这样会把他弄糊涂的。Sherlock决定还是和他疏远些好。  
  
“Sherlock。”熟悉的嗓音叫他的名字。Sherlock没有转身，只是在这声音里闭上眼。  
  
“我听说你有间空房出租。”John道。Sherlock能听出他假装的幽默。那么John也很紧张了。他也害怕Sherlock再次对他残酷。太明显了。好吧，那最好不要。  
  
~080~  
  


John坐在自己从前的椅子里，小心看着Sherlock，尽力阻止自己陷入任何争吵。他今天不想争论，只想心平气和地聊。

Sherlock终于转过身来，John看见的正是自己害怕的景象。Sherlock这两周掉了不少肉，脸部的线条比从前更加分明，皮肤松弛，神情憔悴。那也就是没睡觉了。棒极了。

“你是想要搬回贝克街吗，John？”Sherlock问。他努力让那副漠不关心毫无表情的无聊面具挂在脸上，但深觉挂不住了。

John仔细看着Sherlock放下小提琴，坐在对面的扶手椅里。“是啊，”John道，“但我以为你已经知道了。”他顿了顿，撅起嘴唇，暗自打量侦探，最终说道：“如果说你愿意接受我的的话。”

哦上帝啊John……我当然会接受你。我会以你允许的每一种方式接受你。

Sherlock想歪了，老二抽了一抽。冷静点，Sherlock。John再也不能看见你的裸体了，记得吗？你不该往这里细想。停下。

“当然欢迎你回来，”Sherlock语气亲切，尽全力让自己听起来热情好客，“我没有把你的房间另作他用，还重新粉刷了一遍。”

这话一出口Sherlock便感到一阵愧疚的剧痛。他俩还同床共枕时Sherlock曾想将John的卧室用作实验室，但他现在已然无法忍受这种想法。何况Hudson太太已经安排了重新粉刷，他也就默许了。Sherlock从没想过要把家具搬出那个房间。事实上，他只想John住在那里，别人都不行。这几个月中，那个房间似乎变成了两人曾经拥有的一切的暂停之地。Sherlock像躲避瘟疫一样地躲避那个房间。就是给Sherlock一百万，他也很怀疑自己能不能情绪稳定地走到楼顶。

但今天不一样了。要是John真的搬回来的话，Sherlock可以立刻跑上去。他那双长腿，一步三阶都不成问题；全是因为John就在楼顶。Sherlock所需的全部动力只有这个而已。

“重新粉刷了？”John有点吃惊，“你又把什么炸了？”Sherlock张嘴欲辩，John举起一只手阻止道：“算了，我不想知道。但现在好了，是吧？没什么变异霉菌到处繁殖吧？”

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“好吧，”John道，“要是房间还好也出租的话，我就要了。”

“棒极了，”Sherlock道，用尽全身力气掩饰激动，“你最快什么时候能搬进来？”

“能多快就多快，”John道，“我在Greg那儿没什么行李，何况……他的孩子隔周就会来，所以没什么给我长期住下去的空间。”

“行，行，”Sherlock心不在焉地说，完全不关心Lestrade后代们的细节，“我给搬家公司打电话，他们几个小时就能帮你搬过来。”

“Sherlock，”John反对道，“没必要——”

Sherlock不在意地摆摆手：“说什么呢，John，一点儿也不麻烦。何况你上次花了几个星期才搬出去，这次可能还要花几周搬进来。再说，你的腿也……” Sherlock的视线滑到John的腿上。

“好吧。”John道。找个搬家公司确实要实际些。John有些惊讶，他当时搬去和Mary生活时Sherlock没帮他叫搬家公司。想到这儿，他那条坏腿一阵疼痛。不行。现在是往正确的方向迈进，Sherlock愿意让他回来。John十分愿意回来。有希望了。一切都能理顺也说不定。


End file.
